The sky is high and so am I
by SaraSofia
Summary: A story about two girls who have to get through their sixth year in Hogwarts.It's about finding their true love.But they are having difficulties.They realize that smoking dope behind the Qudditch field can't be everything in life.
1. The sky is high and so am I

Sky Is High And So Am I

Mia and I were more or less walking through the train looking for an empty compartment.

Walking is rather hard right now especially when you have to carry a large trunk.

Maybe our idea of coming to the Hogwarts express high wasn't that good after all.

I looked around me, the whole train was rocking like a boat. It got me laughing which mad me more dizzy.

-No, I was wrong it was a good idea-.

A compartment door on my left opened, fascinated I watched how the door moved in slow motion when a dark figure crashed in to me. Not standing very secure in my heels I fell to the ground.

"Aaaahhh, fuck!What is your problem man?" I cried through gritted teeth, rubbing my head which I hit on the wall, train was spinning and I had no chance standing up. A hand came slowly towards me I grabbed it and the figure pulled me up.I stood very close to the person now slowly realizing that it was Scott. A very handsome Gryffindor.

"Hola señorita Nikita I'm happy to see you too". He smirked, what made me laugh,-wait everything made me laugh right now.

"Hi Scott "Mia said "where is the other idiot?"

"Hey Mia he's in the compartment but I don't think that he is able to speak right now we are still trying to change the Weasley's Wizard Weezers DayDream Charms in to something that's taking you higher then the original."

"Yeah what ever you junkies" I smiled at Scott.

Mia pulled my arm "Come on honey we search an empty compartment, damn I'm hungry." I agreed and we ditched scotty.

Finally we found an compartment and heavy breathing we let our selves sink in the comfy train chairs. We looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Mia I need to eat something".

"Yeah man me too the cart lady is coming I can hear her".The old witch with the food came and we bought like half of the carriage. Now eating and being high is very amusing. I bit in a every flavor bean and it tasted like...I have no idea what the taste was honestly but the way the food feels in my mouth was great.

After we ate everything what we bought I got tired and fell asleep. I had a very strange dream when something started to tickel my nose.I tried to brush it away but it just got more tickely.

"Nik' wake up" said a soft deep voice. I startled and looked up in the handsome face of my best friend James Potter his green eyes glinting.

"Hi" He said with an innocent grin.

"Potter you idiot why are you waking me up?"I asked angrily.

"There there are you as friendly as always?Were arriving in Hogsmead."He smiled.

The great hall was glinting in a golden tone the ceiling dark looking like the storm that was four house tables were laid with heavy goblets and golden plates.

James led me and Mia to the Gryffindor table, suddenly he stumbled and walked in to Mia.

"What the.." Mia said when she followed James's gaze, he was staring at Isabella, a tall Ravenclaw with long blonde locks.

I rolled my eyes. James had a crush on Isabella since, like ever.

"Hi James" said Isabella smiling, her white teeth glinting in the candle light.

"H-hi Iz" James stuttered focusing on a hole in the floor. I looked at Mia and she rolled her eyes. James really was acting strange maybe because he felt uncomfy standing between us and Isabella.

We really didn't get along with Isabella since the first day we met. We were in our fifth previous years Isabella annoyed us in classes acting like a total nerd and telling everyone what to do.

But one fantastic day this happened:

"Fucking shit!" Mia was pissed.. really pissed.

I was grinning at her "Common it's not that difficult..!"

It was another of this annoying Charms lessons and Mia had very big problems with the spell.

"Not that difficult my ass!" she hated it when she didn't get anything at first try.

"You just have to-" "I know,I know,I know!"

She tried again but the Kitten didn't transform and Mia's face got even angrier..didn't think that was possible.

"fucking-" "Miss Lombardi are there any problems?"

The Professor was standing in front of us and didn't look very happy.

"No everything's just fucking fine! My fucking kitten just won't transform to a fucking cup!"

I had to hold back my laugh that was just too funny.

" watch your mouth! ten points will be taken from Gryffindor!"

He stomped away and i couldn't hold back any more.

"Really good Mia! HAHAH"

I laughed so hard my stomach began hurting.

"aaah shut up Nik!" Mia turned away from me and seemed really tense.

"Can't even get that right?!".There she was, Isabella smiling her usual arrogant smile.

"È puttana! Cosa hai detto?!Vieni qui ti spacco la faccia puttana!"shouted Mia at Isabella.

"Excuse me can you speak english when you talk me?"said Isabella her smile fading.

"She just said: you stupid bitch come here i'll break your face" I explained smirking. Isabella stared at us then she turned away and called for the professor in a high pitched voice: "Professor, professor, they are insulting me in italian." The professor wasn't that amused as I was so he took 50 points from Gryffindor and gave us scrubbing bedpans without magic, you can hardly keep Mia from breaking Isabellas face.

Mia tugged my arm and ripped me out of my memories. "We know that you made out with Isabella last year James" I said looking at him. "Oh god how can you" Mia sighed. "Yes Moralez and it's none of your business." James said to me angrily.

Calling me by my last name really was a sign that he was getting pissed." Calm down man, It is my business with whom my bestfriend is making out." I answered."Yeah what ever." Oh don't get all bitchy on us James" Mia laughed." Yeah you should really join us when we smoke dope behind the Qudditch field that would help you relax." I teased.

After the sorting headmistress McGonagall stood up and held her she was finished the plates on the tables filled themselves with and me where very hungry so we ate as much as we were able the feast we went up to our dorm to go to bed.


	2. For risks and side effects ask Spaceman

Risks and Side effects ask Doctor Spaceman

I was sleeping when a soft voice called my name: "Nik, Nik amore wake up." I slowly opened my eyes and saw Mia's face above me. "You have to get up, breakfast is in 10 minutes." "WHAT? OH NO why didn't you wake me up"? I jumped out of bed stumbling over dirty clothes and books I almost fell on the floor.

"Dammit" I cursed, when I caught sight of my alarm.

-Breakfast was in forty minutes-.

Mia and Rose a ginger haired girl that was in our dorm, where laughing so hard they had to sit down."Haha very funny" It was just to easy to mess with me in the morning. I climbed over the pile of clothes on the floor and looked in the mirror that hung on the wall right next to my bed."Oh my" I sighed. My long dark hair was all tangled up my eyes all red and puffy from the pot yesterday.

The smell of pancakes was filling the great hall."I'm so hungry" i sighed when I let myself down next to Scott. Scott looked so hot today, I mean he looked hot everyday but today he was smoking. His school uniform shirt was open a few buttons and you could see his muscles perfectly well.

I stared at him and first didn't realize that he was talking to me."Hello? Nik? are you listening to me?".

"Er..w-what? Yes, yes I am" I said blushing. I saw Mia giggle in her cornflakes from the corner of my eyes. I shot hate beams in her direction to make her stop. "I think Nik was just noticing how hot you look today"said Mia smirking.

"No I wasn't" I answered immediately blushing more. "Yes you were" said a deep voice. Jack has arrived at the table his fan club of giggling girls behind him. He sat next to Mia across from Scott and left his fanclub to themselves. "No I did not starrrrre at Scott." I said to Jack imitating his stupid Irish accent he was so proud of. "Why don't you just go to Bono and talk about your bloody rainy landscapes?" I spat emphasizing on the word bloody. "It's not like you have no accent" Jack said to me." Well I don't."I answered offended."Yeah you do, hola look at me I am special, don't you darrre talk to me!"Jack said with gay gestures and a fake spanish accent. "Oh come on thats ridiculous Idon't talk like that." I said giggling.

I looked at Mia she has gone conspicuously silent. Mia usually was the first to laugh when people made fun of other peoples origin. She was starring on her plate with an angry expression. "Honey are you alright?" I asked her. "Oh mio dio zitto" she said rolling her eyes. "I started to laugh."What's she saying?"Jack asked. "Just shut up"Mia spat at Jack. He glared at her a few seconds then he seemed to have come up with an answer:

"Hey baby why are you so mean to me?".Mia was getting angrier making a rude gesture toward him she said angrily:"I'm not your baby or a member of your stupid fan club!" Scott was sniggering in his pumpkin juice and I was grinning to that was just to funny. "She really told you didn't she Jack?" Scott said to his best friend."Yeah what ever" Jack said all bitchy.

" Mio dio I have enough Nikita let's go." "No wait I'm not finished with eating yet."I answered clutching my plate like it's my life."Oh dear lord!" Mia said annoyed she grabbed a napkin and threw the food that was on my plate in the napkin with her hand aggressively."Thank you" I looked at Mia sarcastically."Moralez please don't fuck with me right now." "ay baby relax" I said to Mia my arm laid around her shoulder so she would relax and holding the napkin with my food in the other hand. Together we went off to the Astronomy tower.

We were walking up the stairs in silence when Mia suddenly said."Can you believe that guy?" "Who? Jack? what about him?" I answered."Yes I mean what the fuck is his problem he has all this stupid girls and then he has to bother us?" I looked at Mia." What?I'm sorry but I'm not exactly sure what you are talking about. I mean he wasn't like doing something very bad did he?"

"He is just so annoying when he walks in to the room all the girls fall for him he opens his mouth and as usual only crap leaves it but his stupid accent makes it charming. Honestly am I the only girl that can see right through him?"she said desperately

."Mia honey, do you have a crush on him or something?" I asked carefully.

"What me no! Are you crazy?"she almost shouted, but I noticed how she blushed and grinned at saw my grin and grabbed my arm hard." Listen! I do not have a crush on Jackson O'Brian" she said slowly almost threatening me.

" Yeah you do" I grinned and ran as fast as I could from her.

"Fuck you" she shouted now laughing and following me."I repeat I am not in love with O'Brian and I never will be.""Ok ok I understand. Er..have you seen James this morning?" I asked, I haven't seen him this morning which was strange than usually we always met for eating breakfast together.

James had a hard time right now he was in love with Isabella but she didn't want to hear something from him. -God I hated that bitch-. Probably our not being nice to her is bothering him too. I really don't know what to do. I want to help him but honestly I have no idea how. I am just hating Isabella more and more everyday."He is really sad because of Isabella is he?" I asked Mia."Yeah I wonder what he sees in her, and I also wonder why did she make out with him when she doesn't even like him? She answered.

We arrived at the class room for astronomy. As we entered we saw James sitting at the back of the classroom with dark circles under his eyes, his hair even untidier as usual.

"Hi James,"Mia said as we sat next to him.

"how are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Couldn't be better" he answered with no sign of any emotion.

"Yeah clearly you couldn't" Mia said sarcastically. "James wanted to reply something when Rose came in her lipstick smudged. She came towards us and sat next to me.

"Er Rose are you aware that your lipstick is all smudged?" I grinned.

"What? Oh shit." she tried to wipe away the lipstick but it didn't really go away. Mia laughed

"And what or let's say who were you doing right before class that you are looking like this?"

Rose blushed "Nothing" she said shortly. I wanted to reply something but then Professor Sinistra came in and asked everyone to shut up.

What a strange day, I thought when I lay in bed. It was one of these days that you know you just get to much information. First there was Rose. She obviously kissed someone but doesn't want to tell us who it was. I can't force here to tell me who it is.

Then there is James who fell for Isabella. Oh really are you serious Isabella that blonde bitch? I really wonder what he sees in her…And then there is Mia she definitely has a crush on Jack but she doesn't want to admit it..well Jack is hot thats true but not as hot as Scott today at breakfast he looked so gorgeous,he is so cute...


	3. Fluffy little clouds

When I awoke the next morning Nik was already up and brushing her Hair.

"Good morning sunshine!" she said grinning and I knew I had to look like a mess.

"Mmmh..what's with your hair?" her hair was all tangled up and bushy.

"I forgot to weave it last night.." she made a face "by the way..what was with you last night?" she asked and made her way to my bed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I didn't understand and my head got dizzy when i tried to think.

"You where awfully upset and said that something about Jack being crazy.." she numbed the last part trying to remember what I said.

"Jack..?" and then it hit me: that stupid asshole!

"That motherfucker!" I screamed and jumped off my bed.

Nik stopped brushing her hair and looked at me frowning.

"Oh common..i don't understand why you-" "He molested me!" I interrupted her.

She looked at me with lifted eyebrows "What are you talking about?"

I began to dress in a hurry and was cursing like hell.

*What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to fucking kill him what does it look like?" i said and searched my shoes.

"What? Could you please explain what happened?" Nik semen upset now and walked after me.

"Where are my fucking shoes?" i growled and got even angrier.

"I think we let them in the common room.." I was about to run out of the room when she grabbed me by my arm and yanked me back "Mia Lombardi tell what happened right fucking now!"

"When we were high he said I could lay my head on his lap if I wanted to and I said 'yeah you wish' and then suddenly grabbed me and pushed me on the ground and mean I wagon top of me and started asking why i hate him and all this shit and he wouldn't let me go!" i blurted out and Nik blinked and bagman to laugh.

"That's all? What's the problem with that?"

"What the problem is with that? He can't just..come that fucking close and..just touch me..!" she laughed even harder after that and I went down to search my shoes.

"Mia common calm down!" i heard her call after me but i was furious by now and just wanted to rip his fucking head off.

I found my shoes, put them on and Nik was at my side and tried to calm me down.

I didn't listen to her and rushed pout of the portrait and down the stairs.

Nik was close behind me and tried to stop me.

When I came down to the entrance hall i began shouting "Jackson O'Brien you little fucker come here so I can rip your fucking head off!" Nik started to laugh again and some studens stopped and looked at me.

"Come here figlio di puttana!" i continued to shout and suddenly he came out of the great hall looking confused and interessed in the same time.

"What the hell is going on here" he said and stared at me and Nik who was still grinning like crazy.

I walked straight to him and began to shout again "You fucking little piece of shit how dare you! Ti strap le palle figlio di puttana!" i started to poke his chest. Hard.

"Oooooh..!" Nik began to laugh and Jack looked confused and asked "What did she say?"

"She said-" I interrupted her "I'm not finished!" I turned back to Jack "Listen fucker if you ever try to touch me again I swear to god I'm gonna break ever freaking bone in your fucking body!"

He raised his eyebrows "What the hell did I do?"

"I know exactly what you did!" i turned away from him and walked pass the students and in a empty hallway.

Nik didn't follow me, she found Scott and was talking to him. Traitor.

But i heard footsteps and this little fucker was beside me again.

"I don't know what I did so could you please explain?" he actually looked like he didn't know so I got angry again.

"What? You molested me!" I felt my blood boiling and the grin that grew on his face didn't make it better at all.

"Oh common i just wanted to know why you hate me so much!"

"I hate you because you're a selfish, arrogant and a horny idiot!" I said and he ruffled his shaggy hair "Horny? How do do want to know that?" he said and gave me perverted grin.

"How? Beacause you fuck every fucking girl that comes in your fucking way! And why do I even care? Why do you have to look that fucking good? And why does you accent sound sexy? I mean it's irish! IRISH!" he looked at me and smiled even more.

"So you think my accent is hot?" i looked at him and suddenly realized what I said.

"I..NO! Just..aaah..SHUT UP!" I turned and to ran away.

I searched the nearest shortcut, found it, ripped the carpet away and..saw Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy snogging like crazy.

"What the..Rose?"

After my discovery I went straight up to our dorm looking for Nik'. "Nik, Nik where are you? " "I'm here she said" lying on her bed staring up to the ceiling.

"Guess who I saw doing Scorpius Malfoy?"

"What?er..who?" she answered confuesd.

"Rose! She was making out with Malfoy". I told her excited.

"WHAT? Rose was kissing Malfoy where?"

"Behind the tapestry with the ballet dancing trolls."

"No that can't be." Nik said not believing me. The door swung open and Rose came in. She looked embarrassed and sat next to me on Nik's bed. Nik and me looked at her waiting for her to say something. Rose looked at us definitely feeling uncomfortable under our gazes. Nik spoke first: "Okay, why didn't you tell us? " Rose looked at her "Er..because he is Scorpius Malfoy he is a Slytherin and because I thought you wouldn't understand."

She blushed and turned her head away from us.

Nik and I grinned. "How? Where? When?"

Rose turned her head back her gaze still elsewhere "He ran into me in Hogsmead and all the stuff I was carrying fell to the ground. He helped to pick it up and asked if we could go to the three Broomsticks..you know.. to drink something.." she blushed all over and we giggled.

"Rosie honey..you could have told us.." Nik said and smiled at her.

"Yeah I mean..he's fucking hot!" I said and Nik punched my arm but started ti giggle.

Rose was smiling too.

"Yeah he is..and he's a lot nicer than he seems.."

"So..you got Scorpius Nik got Scott..and me? What about me?" I said theatrical.

"You got Jack" said Nik and grinned wide.

"OOOOH::come here you little bitch! PILLOW FIIGHT!"


	4. Dope ain't the devil, Mia is

When I awoke the next morning Nik was already up and brushing her Hair.

"Good morning sunshine!" she said grinning and I knew I had to look like a mess.

"Mmmh..what's with your hair?" her hair was all tangled up and bushy.

"I forgot to weave it last night.." she made a face "by the way..what was with you last night?" she asked and made her way to my bed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I didn't understand and my head got dizzy when i tried to think.

"You where awfully upset and said that something about Jack being crazy.." she numbed the last part trying to remember what I said.

"Jack..?" and then it hit me: that stupid asshole!

"That motherfucker!" I screamed and jumped off my bed.

Nik stopped brushing her hair and looked at me frowning.

"Oh common..i don't understand why you-" "He molested me!" I interrupted her.

She looked at me with lifted eyebrows "What are you talking about?"

I began to dress in a hurry and was cursing like hell.

*What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to fucking kill him what does it look like?" i said and searched my shoes.

"What? Could you please explain what happened?" Nik semen upset now and walked after me.

"Where are my fucking shoes?" i growled and got even angrier.

"I think we let them in the common room.." I was about to run out of the room when she grabbed me by my arm and yanked me back "Mia Lombardi tell what happened right fucking now!"

"When we were high he said I could lay my head on his lap if I wanted to and I said 'yeah you wish' and then suddenly grabbed me and pushed me on the ground and mean I wagon top of me and started asking why i hate him and all this shit and he wouldn't let me go!" i blurted out and Nik blinked and bagman to laugh.

"That's all? What's the problem with that?"

"What the problem is with that? He can't just..come that fucking close and..just touch me..!" she laughed even harder after that and I went down to search my shoes.

"Mia common calm down!" i heard her call after me but i was furious by now and just wanted to rip his fucking head off.

I found my shoes, put them on and Nik was at my side and tried to calm me down.

I didn't listen to her and rushed pout of the portrait and down the stairs.

Nik was close behind me and tried to stop me.

When I came down to the entrance hall i began shouting "Jackson O'Brien you little fucker come here so I can rip your fucking head off!" Nik started to laugh again and some studens stopped and looked at me.

"Come here figlio di puttana!" i continued to shout and suddenly he came out of the great hall looking confused and interessed in the same time.

"What the hell is going on here" he said and stared at me and Nik who was still grinning like crazy.

I walked straight to him and began to shout again "You fucking little piece of shit how dare you! Ti strap le palle figlio di puttana!" i started to poke his chest. Hard.

"Oooooh..!" Nik began to laugh and Jack looked confused and asked "What did she say?"

"She said-" I interrupted her "I'm not finished!" I turned back to Jack "Listen fucker if you ever try to touch me again I swear to god I'm gonna break ever freaking bone in your fucking body!"

He raised his eyebrows "What the hell did I do?"

"I know exactly what you did!" i turned away from him and walked pass the students and in a empty hallway.

Nik didn't follow me, she found Scott and was talking to him. Traitor.

But i heard footsteps and this little fucker was beside me again.

"I don't know what I did so could you please explain?" he actually looked like he didn't know so I got angry again.

"What? You molested me!" I felt my blood boiling and the grin that grew on his face didn't make it better at all.

"Oh common i just wanted to know why you hate me so much!"

"I hate you because you're a selfish, arrogant and a horny idiot!" I said and he ruffled his shaggy hair "Horny? How do do want to know that?" he said and gave me perverted grin.

"How? Beacause you fuck every fucking girl that comes in your fucking way! And why do I even care? Why do you have to look that fucking good? And why does you accent sound sexy? I mean it's irish! IRISH!" he looked at me and smiled even more.

"So you think my accent is hot?" i looked at him and suddenly realized what I said.

"I..NO! Just..aaah..SHUT UP!" I turned and to ran away.

I searched the nearest shortcut, found it, ripped the carpet away and..saw Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy snogging like crazy.

"What the..Rose?"

After my discovery I went straight up to our dorm looking for Nik'. "Nik, Nik where are you? " "I'm here she said" lying on her bed staring up to the ceiling.

"Guess who I saw doing Scorpius Malfoy?"

"What?er..who?" she answered confuesd.

"Rose! She was making out with Malfoy". I told her excited.

"WHAT? Rose was kissing Malfoy where?"

"Behind the tapestry with the ballet dancing trolls."

"No that can't be." Nik said not believing me. The door swung open and Rose came in. She looked embarrassed and sat next to me on Nik's bed. Nik and me looked at her waiting for her to say something. Rose looked at us definitely feeling uncomfortable under our gazes. Nik spoke first: "Okay, why didn't you tell us? " Rose looked at her "Er..because he is Scorpius Malfoy he is a Slytherin and because I thought you wouldn't understand."

She blushed and turned her head away from us.

Nik and I grinned. "How? Where? When?"

Rose turned her head back her gaze still elsewhere "He ran into me in Hogsmead and all the stuff I was carrying fell to the ground. He helped to pick it up and asked if we could go to the three Broomsticks..you know.. to drink something.." she blushed all over and we giggled.

"Rosie honey..you could have told us.." Nik said and smiled at her.

"Yeah I mean..he's fucking hot!" I said and Nik punched my arm but started ti giggle.

Rose was smiling too.

"Yeah he is..and he's a lot nicer than he seems.."

"So..you got Scorpius Nik got Scott..and me? What about me?" I said theatrical.

"You got Jack" said Nik and grinned wide.

"OOOOH::come here you little bitch! PILLOW FIIGHT!"


	5. The dark knight

The dark knight

It was sunday morning I woke up alone in my dorm. The others already went down for breakfast. I picked up my hair brush from my nigh table when I saw a little envelope with my name on it. I opened it and pulled out a piece of parchment.

I stared at it. It was singed from Scott. He wanted to meet me in the astronomy tower after dinner. My heart started to beat faster. I smiled took my brush, tried to brush my hair and on the same time I went through my closet and searched for something to wear, when suddenly my brush broke. I cursed, I have forgotten to weave my hair before i went to bed now they were all tangled up. I looked for my wand. "Reparo." I murmured then started to brush my hair I finally was done I showered when I was done I dressed and put on my high heels.

Later that evening...

I slowly climbed up the staircase using all shortcuts I knew. I arrived on top of the tower -good I hate heights-.

I didn't like astronomy because I was scared being in this open classroom,and in winter it gets fucking cold up here. It was a huge room that was open in the front. I went on to the platform where usually our telescopes stood. I leaned against the parapet. And looked up in the dark clear sky and took a deep breath. The stars shone brightly against the dark sky, they twinkled like diamonds. It was more beautiful as everything I have ever seen. I looked down the castle the windows shinning like yellow flames, when I realized how high it was, I got dizzy, but not in the good way like when your high, no in a uncomfy I only saw white light points then suddenly everything became darker and darker until I was coated in total darkness. I clung myself on the railing when I fainted.

The first I saw when I woke up was Scotts beautiful face he was looking at me in concern. "Are you alright? I came here right before you fainted" He said looking at me with his piercing gaze. " Ye-yeah I'm alright I just don't like heights you know." I answered. "Haha but you like to get high tough?I kinda saved you didn't I?"He asked grinning at me. "Yes sure you really are a hero." I said rolling my eyes. "So why did we come up here?" I asked him objectively. "Well I thought you might enjoy the view." He took my hand with his warm soft hand and led me to the terrace again.I leaned against the railing And looked up in the sky again. Scott was standing very close behind me I felt his warm muscular body against my heart started to race when I realized that he was still holding my hand. I let go of him and sprang away from him. He looked at me confused. I grinned: "Try to catch me" He came after me, I didn't really stand a chance since I was wearing those heels. He caught me after 20 seconds -what a surprise- And pushed me against the called stone wall his arms to my left and right.

I was his prisoner.

His face was 3 inches away from mine I looked at him his brown eyes glinting almost black in the dark. I held my breath, waiting what would happen. Scott's full lips twitched and he started to grin. "What?" I asked irritated."Nothing."

Scott leaned in I could feel his breath on my lips. My heart was racing and my arms felt so far away from full lips touched mine.I was on fire. He kissed me gently. Fireworks exploded in my belly or butterflies or little birds. He pushed me against the cold stone wall. It felt weird the cold wall on my back and then his warm body that was leaning against strong arms around my neck holding wasn't very tall but I still had to stand on my tiptoes to reach him.

His hand wandered down to my left leg and pulled it stopped kissing me "You smell like licorice"he whispered."I know thats my Batman no burning in the eyes shampoo" I answered while I was leaning in to kiss him again."Your what?"He chuckled softly. "My batman…er.. never mind"I answered now blushing. I looked at him, he was grinning. "What?" I asked him. "You have a Batman no burning in the eyes shampoo?" "Er..obviously yes, why, you don't like licorice?" I asked concerned because I really liked my shampoo and didn't want to change it. "Oh no I love your licorice scent" He said softly and kissed me again but this time harder. His Hands were wandering down my back to my ass and he slowly lifted me up and pushed me against the wall. Butterflies in my belly were flattering faster now, my heart was beating faster too. I was wondering if he was able to hear my heartbeat. Then he stopped kissing me again. "Nik i have a secret that you need to know."

"Okay tell me" I whispered."

I am Batman!" he said in a deep voice imitating the Batman way of started to laugh. "Fuck you!" I said now giggling to.

We kissed again,and again.-Oh my he was so hot.-

After a while I got noticed that I was freezing."Let's go down to the common room and hang out there."He said softly.

When we arrived in the common room all students where gathering around two people which where obviously fighting. There in the center stood Mia and Jack. "You fucking Idiot what is wrong with you?" Mia shouted at Jack. "Oh mio dio è fottuto idiota perché sono nemmeno la briga di parlare con te? ( Oh my god you fucking idiot why am I even discussing this with you) "Mia was wild gesticulating."Oooh shit" I said half concerned half laughing. "Maybe you should take Jack somewhere where he is safe from Mia".

I said to Scott quietly. "Can somebody tell me what the fuck she is talking about?" Jack said loud. "I grinned you don't really want to know that".I said to him. "Mia corazon what happened?" "He kissed me, he fucking kissed me.!"

She shouted. "What?" I looked back and forth between Jack and Mia. "Ok someone tell me what is going on here."Jack grabbed and kissed me." That's ridiculous you wanted it too." Jack said now to Mia. I hat to grab Mia's cloak to stop her from jumping on Jack and scratch him his eyes out. "You fucking bastard." she growled. I pulled Mia up to our dorm. "honey calm down." I said pulled my weed out of my secret hiding place :"Wanna smoke some dope and have a swim in the bathroom of the prefects?" I asked her.

We were both floating on the water, heavy strawberry and jasmine scents lying in the air. Bubbles of soap mixing with rings of smoke. I was laughing, the pink bubbles looked like little reflected my face and I was making funny were also bubbles where music came from.

"Men are so stupid" Mia said while trying to build a foam castle. It was so thick that it would actually work if the builder had a bit of talent.I was laughing at her:"HAHA you can't even build a foam castle! Did I tell you that Scott and I kissed earlier?Scott is sooo hot, he was so cute and I fainted to. Oh look those bubbles look like hearts." I sighed."I think I'm in love.".Mia first stared at me her eyes reddened from the weed,her glare glassy-looking, then she started to laugh and let her self sink deep in to the water.I dived to. I felt like a mermaid,I opened my eyes and the effect was awesome. "All my movements were slow and the water was twirling slowly around me, my hair floating around me like a cloak, everything was spinning. I wanted to stay here forever.


	6. A shot of confusion

A shot of confusion

I was sitting in my favorite chair in the common room. I came her to write my essay for professor Longbottom. But instead I was watching the fire. I was hypnotizing how the flames danced around the wood. The warmth giving a awesome feeling on my crackling of the fire making me more dizzy. I was starring at the fire for a half an hour. When someone sat on the chair next to me. -Oh dear lord, can't that stupid person see that I'm not in the state for a conversation?- I slowly turned my head to look who sat next to me now. I looked about 30 seconds in the face of this person, when I slowly realized who it was. Damian. I starred at him. "What are you doing here?" I asked him still not really realizing who I was looking at. " Hey sexy, as I can see your still a fucking Vamp." He grinned at me his slightly yellow teeth almost looking white in the dim light of the common room. I starred at my ex boyfriend.

I jumped out of my chair, my movements feeling edgy, trying to get away as fast as I could. This boy was the devil. We dated a few months ago, I loved him so much, but he cheated on me and I broke up with him. I remember the evening I broke up with him, I had just caught him in his dorm fucking this blond girl. I ran out the dorm crying. When I caught sight of me in a mirror. I looked at my reflection, my hair all messed up, my eyes tearing and my make up all fucked up. I looked at me and began whipping away my tears and make up that hard that it started to pain made me relax. I focused and swore to myself that know one would ever make me cry and make me look this vulnerable. I was sitting in the great hall, my make up new and making me look like a fucking beauty queen. I wore the biggest heels I owned and sat laughing with Mia at the table when Damian came in. He came towards me and laid his warm big but slim hands on my shoulders. "Don't touch me you son of a bitch" I said to him quietly. He stared at me. "What?"He looked at me confused. "my baby what is going on?"He asked me in a trying to get me in to bed voice.

"FUCK YOU" I sprang off the table and jumped him, my long red nails scratching his little finger made a deep cut on his neck the blood poring out was the same colour like my nailpolish. "Oh my god can someone get this fucking ghetto bitch of Damian". I turned my head only see that blonde bitch shrieking at me. Strong arms grabbed me from behind and lifted me up from Damian. I was realizing that he was lying on the hands clutching his neck. I was put on my feet, I bend down again close next to him and whispered : "I caught you cheating, you think you can fuck with me like this. You little bastard if you are bothering me again It will be your grave." I stood up and left the great hall. Ignoring all the people that were staring at me.

"Something grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my memories. Damian held me tight to him. I felt his tall body his dread locks where falling over my shoulder. I closed my eyes, his touch remembered me of the good times we had together."I miss you". He whispered in my ear.

"I-I have to go." I said running up the stairs to our dorm.

I was lying in bed awake. Mia was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up. I turned around and looked at the red curtain that closed my bed. What was that all about?

I haven't even heard from Scott since our last kiss, and now Damian is showing up.

I was thinking about the times with him. He was so hot, his dreads reaching his chest now. I sighed, he really hurt me, after we broke up I wasn't eating right and not really talking to people. Except for Mia and James.

I saw Damian in my inner eye. He was standing before me half naked, his black chest glowing in the candle light. He wore a golden locket that I gave him for his birthday. It was very simple and a good place for hiding an extra ration of weed. He was smiling his sexy crooked smile. His body language said : Come here to me baby.

I fell asleep thinking about Damian.

My head was resting on a table in the library. all around me were lying books about defense against the dark arts. I had to write an essay about the Patroni spell. And wanted to wright the essay about the process of learning how to cause the spell. God I was so tired. I had spent the whole day thinking about Damian. I figured that he wasn't that bad. He was fun and easy going, and I haven't even heard from Scott since our last kiss. So I probably overreacted yesterday when Damian tried to come near me. I really should stop acting like a emotionally fucked up weirdo.

"Hey gorgeous."

I looked up. -What a surprise- There stood Damian with a brown paper bag. "Want to check out the restricted section?" He grinned at me reaching his hand out. I grinned, and took his lead me threw the bookshelf's full of old dusty were laughing and tried to be quiet when we sneaked past Madame Pince. He opened the door and bowed :" Welcome to the restricted section Miss Moralez." I laughed out loud. "Thank you sir." I answered him coquettish.

"Follow me Miss." he lead me to a sofa that stood in front of a crackling fire, the bookshelfs arranged around it that you couldn't find it when you didn't know that there was a sofa and a fireplace. "Please sit" he said bowing again. I grinned, "Is this some sort of role-play or what?" I said giggling. "No I just want to give you the treatment you deserve" He answered grinning. I sat on the red comfy sofa and crossed my legs.

"I have a present for you" Damian said, he held the brown paper bag in front of me. "Now pick something.". I reached into the bag and pulled a bottle out of it. I looked at it, it was a whole bottle full of tequila.I reached in again and took out a lemon. I grinned when Damian reached in and pulled out a salt shaker. " I thought we could do some shots while I help you with your essay." I laughed. "Yeah you want to help me with my essay, like you now anything about patronis." " I do." He said sitting next to me. "Ok let me read that thing." I gave it to him and while he read it I cut the lemon in slices with my wand.

20 minutes after.

The essay was forgotten. I was bitting the lemon, the sour liquid mixing in my out with the tequila shot. I looked at Damian his face had a funny expression when he was swallowing the alcohol. I started laughing in this drunk funny way. "Ok now this time you your gonna lick the salt off my neck, do the shot and then bite the lemon". I said grinning and licking my hand to wet my neck so the salt would stay there. "I'm sorry I didn't hear anything after lick." I laughed. " Ok, neck, shot lemon." I said pointing first at my neck, the shot and then the lemon. I shook some salt on my neck and looked at him grinning. He bend down to my neck, first he liked it and then started to kiss my neck. "Er..Ok shot, lemon!" I reminded him. "Right." he quickly pored down the tequila shot. "Where's the lemon?" He asked looking at me when I opened my mouth so he could see the lemon in my mouth. "Oh ok we're sharing". He smiled happily. I nodded. He tried to pull out the lemon with his teeth when I grabbed his head and started to kiss him I suddenly saw a movement from the corner of my eyes. I looked up and saw, Jack, starring at us. I stared at him, then I stared at Damian. -Oh god, oh no, what have I done-.I pushed Damian away. He cursed. "Fuck!" I said. When I realized that Jack has turned on his heels and was leaving. I jumped up and ran after him. "Jack, Jack please wait." I ran as fast as I could, when I finally caught him I grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Jack, , It's not what it looked like. I said to him desperately.

"Yeah it never does." he said sarcastically. "You think I don't know this sort of conversation?"

I swallowed, my eves were getting watery. "Please don't tell Scott."

" Yeah I dunno i think he should really know that you were making out with your ex-boyfriend."

"Ok please, look, I'm drunk and..and I really like Scott.." "So why are you making out with your ex?" He interrupted me.

"Be-because" The alcohol was making me feel sick and I couldn't think right, great now I started to cry too. Awesome how more desperate can you be?". " As I said I'm drunk I felt lonely because I haven't heard much from Scott since we kissed.." " Yeah that's what I told him. he asked my what to do to keep it going and I said he shouldn't run after you, you know leave you some space so you don't get annoyed."

"What?" I starred at him. "Why would you do that? What is wrong with y.." "What is wrong with me? Er..I'm sorry Nik but I wasn't the one who was making out with my ex!"

"Ok ok your right." I took a deep breath. "Look, I really like scott and I wan't him to like me too. Please don't tell him. I'll do everything just don't tell him." Jack looked at me. He seemed to think, I didn't know that that was possible but his facial expression definitely said : I am thinking right now so don't disturb me. "Ok I won't tell him because you will! And if I find out you didn't..then i'm going to do it for you and that will cause a hell lot of trouble.."

"Thanks Jack I hugged him. "Thank you" I whispered.


	7. Space Roller Coaster

Space Roller Coaster

Mias POV

I was sitting in the common room and was about to finish my Charms essay when suddenly Nik rushed in. Her face was red and her eyes teary. She saw me sitting at the table and stomped in my direction. She grabbed my arm and stuttered "We need to talk..now." I realized the seriousness of the situation and went up to our dorm with her.

As soon the door was closed she began to sob and curse at herself. "Honey what happened?" I was seriously worried by now. "I'm such a stupid idiot! God..what did I do…?" she was walking back and forth in the small space between the beds.

"I would like to know that too!" I said and tried to get her attention. "Oh god..stupid stupid stupid!" she had grabbed her hair now and began to pull at it. I reached out, grabbed her arm and pulled hard. "Stop that! And tell me what the hell happened!" She told me about the essay, Damien and the Tequila. And about Jack. "Shit.." she sat down at the bed and sighed. "That doesn't help much thank you!" she snapped and looked at me angry. "Don't snap at me sweetie! You're the one here that messed with her ex.. not me!" I stood before her and looked down at her face. "Aahh.. I know..I'm sorry I just..don't know what to do now!" she buried her face in her hands and fell on her back. I sat beside her on the bed and chuckled. "What do you mean? You have to tell Scott!"

"But why? Where not dating and I didn't hear from him since our last kiss…" she looked at me with a frustrated expression on her face. I just had to laugh at that. "Honey you can practically see the sexual tension between you two!"

She sat up "There's absolutely nothing between us! Nothing!"

I saw tears spilling out of her eyes. "He would have said something..or wrote..but there was nothing. And why did Damian show up again? Why?" she sobbed loud and buried her head again in her hands. And there's the Drama Queen again..Great! I grabbed her shoulders and shook slightly.

"Honey calm down! You're making the mess bigger that it is! And for gods sake stop crying!" she stopped immediately and looked at me, her eyes big and teary her face still red and all her make-up was smeared over her face."B-B-B-ut.." "No 'but' go and refresh your make up and then talk to Scott like a woman! OK?" "…" "OK?" "Y-Y-Yess.." she jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

Niks POV

"Hey Scott can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked him, he was sitting in the common room with jack playing wizard's chess. "Yeah sure" He followed me out of the portrait hole.

We were walking through the corridors of the castle. I looked to the ground noticing how dirty the stone floor was. "Ok look, first, I dunno how to say this but…"I stopped and looked in to his eyes. " Is there something between us?"I watched his expression closely. He pulled up his eyebrow and looked at me in a asking but funny way. He made me laugh. "Stop it." I boxed him. He grinned. "I don't know you tell me." -Great what's that supposed to mean?- I sighed."E-er w-well you know.." He grabbed my around my waist and pulled me towards him. He still was looking at me my face now close to his. "You tell me" he repeated, looking on to my eyes. My heart jumped, I leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I see you jump right from one guy to the next". said a deep sneering voice behind us. I turned around and looked right into Damians arrogant face. I felt the blood leaving my face, when Scott said: "Dude what the fuck? we are having private stuff going on her."

"Yeah we had pretty private stuff going on too earlier this day right Nik?"

"You bastard" I almost jumped him but Scott stopped me holding me back. "What is he talking about?" Scott starred at me.

"She didn't tell you? Wow she doesn't seem very trust worthy, well you can trust me, I dated her she really isn't." "What?" Scott looked from me to Damian. "I-I wanted to tell you, really, right.." I got interrupted by Damian. " Well we had a lot of fun in the library today, she got very hot." " No I didn't" I said pathetic. "That's all your saying?" Scott stared at me. "Your unbelievable you know." " No I wanted to tell you right now that's why I wanted to talk to you, I mean one off the reasons I wanted to talk to you..and what do you care? We weren't even dating." I added pitiful. Scott still stared at me. " Nik, what ever your problem is, but I just can't deal with this right now. I have my one problems. Are you so insecure that you have to make out with every fucking guy in this fucking castle?" "No Scott please let me explain.." "I thought you liked me and felt the same way as me, but for you it's just to have a fucking penis around." "No Scott please.." Scott had turned on his heels and left. Tears welled in but I got a grip on my. "Are you happy now? You pathetic bastard?" "Yeah that was probably what I was going for baby." He tried to touch my cheek with his hand. But I slapped it away and hit his face with my closed fist. -god that hurt- H e felt to the ground, whimpering. - Yeah suck it bitch that's how we do it in Colombia- .

Mias POV (again..)

Man..I hope she gets it right with Scott..long time since she freaked out like that.

I went back to the common room and saw scott sit near a window and he seemed upset. She fucked up. I sighed and made my way to him when the portrait hole opened and a very upset Nik stomped into the common room and right up the stairs.

I wanted to go after her but decided that I should talk to Scott first. Poor boy doesn't know anything. "Hey Scott.."

He looked at me, his eyes burning with anger. "What?"

Woow..calm down boy. "Just wanna know if Nik talked to you..?"

"So you knew it? What's up with that shit?" I took a deep breath..

"Listen Scott..I think I gotta tell you about Nik and Damian."

"Why should I want to hear that? I-" I sighed again.

"Shut up, sit down and listen." he opened his mouth to say something and I squinted my eyes. "Sit!" I said through gritted teeth and he obeyed. I sat down beside him and began to talk.

"It was our 5th year we went to hogshead. I was snowing like crazy this day. I lost her in the crowd and she bumped, fell and sprained her ankle. And thats when he appeared. Damian her hero. She knew him from sight- of course he's smoking hot- He helped her and stuff and they became kind of friends.

One day he asked her out. She was so happy..never seen her like that before. She was all in Love ..got kind of annoying after some time. But she was madly in Love with him. But then she caught him cheating on her with that blonde bitch. He broke her heart. She broke up with him and then she fell into a deep hole of sadness and sorrow. It was horrible..she wasn't eating or talking..or doing anything at all. I took me a long time to help her out of there. But I think he's still a weak point of her. She gave him everything she could and all she got was a broken heart."

He stared at me and blinked "Do you think..she still has feelings for him?"

"Naah..don't think so..she likes you better.." I winked and got up.

He smiled at me, still looking insecure and got up too.

"Uhm..gotta go now.. Jack's waiting for me but..hum..thanks for telling me.." and with that he turned and walked to the boys dorm.

"Whatever.." I muttered and began to walk to the stairs for the girls she didn't blast the whole place..

When I stood before our dorm door, the strong, sweet flavor of weed hung in the air, I noticed that smoke was crawling out of the door cracks like creepy white hands. I sighed and tried to open the door. It was …what is she doing?

I took my wand out of my pocket. "Alohomora." The door lock clicked and I slowly opened the door. A huge cloud of smoke hit me in the face, I couldn't see anything and hit my toe on something. "Dammit" I cursed, the whole room was filled with white mist. "Nik?" I whispered and carefully felt my way through the smoke-filled strong taste of weed made my throat itch. - Why do I always have to take care of that goddamn drama queen?- I finally reached Nik's bed where I assumed she was lying. I could slowly see the red curtain of her bed through the mist. The curtains were ripped and burned. I looked down to the floor and could slightly make out some loose pages of her beloved comic books. -Shit she really must be on a down-

I made another step towards her bed and stepped on a bunch of joint and cigarette filters.

I could see her figure lying on her bed now. She was holding a huge jay in one hand and in the other hand she was holding a normal cigarette. I laid myself down next to her. "Hey sweetie".


End file.
